Realization
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto's back from his three years of training, and Sakura's acting strange. REALLY strange! Has she finally realized her true feelings for Naruto? How will this affect the future? NaruxSaku!
1. He's Back! The Return of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Background Music: Everything is alright  
Artist - Motion City**

She shot through the streets, a pink blur of motion, having just heard the news, an elated expression on her face, her now long pink hair streaming out behind her as she dodged around pedestrians and cart vendors, shouting apologies over her shoulder to them as she ran. _'Naruto's back! I can't believe it! It's already been three years, and its been too quiet with him gone..._

A smile lit her face as she was looking forward to finding him and seeing how much he had changed over the years. She had really missed him, and that was an undeniable fact. After all who could NOT miss all the antics and stunts he was so very well known for? _'I wonder if he's matured..._

She remembered how quiet the village had been with him gone, and looked forward to seeing him liven things up a bit upon his return. Minutes later, after running as fast as she could, she finally arrived at the village gates and stopped as she laid eyes on him for the first time in three years. There he was, standing atop the roof of them, gazing out over the village, a wide grin on his face as the wind blew his blond hair. "Ah, it's SO good to be home again!"

Then she sucked in a deep breath, and called up to him, sounding happy to see him as she waved up to him, raising a hand in greeting, the elated expression on her face again. "Naruto-kun! Down here!" He immediately looked down, and arched a golden eyebrow at the lovely vixen below him, slightly surprised, both at how beautiful she had become, AND that she had just used 'kun'. She had NEVER used 'kun' before. "Sakura? That you?"

She nodded up, at him and took a startled step back as she saw him gather himself for a jump. "Hey, wait a second! Let me get out of the way first!"

He now sprang down, landing right in front of her with a soft thud, where she had been seconds before and rising to his feet in one smooth motion, now a good heads length taller than she was, his blond hair now longer and more rough looking, resembling that of his father. And she felt no anger, despite the fact that he could have landed on her.

In fact, the Haruno gasped as she watched him rise to his feet, he was now several inches taller than her. She found herself at a loss for words, and berated herself mentally for this. _'Stupid! Say something! It's just Naruto! We've been best friends for like, EVER! So why is my heart beating so fast..._

But she still found herself unable to speak, absolutely speechless. Naruto grinned down at her and leaned forward, placing a hand on top of her pink hair, his sapphire blue eyes crinkling in a smile as he chuckled at her brief blush that lit her cheeks. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was happy to see her after such a long time, and he seemed to be _heaps _more confident, if he was actually daring to get this close to her. "It looks like I 'm taller than you now, Sakura-chan. Did you shrink when I was gone?"

She frowned at his comment, and gave him a gentle bop on the head, smirking as he groaned in fake pain, whilst she pretended to grind her gloved fist into his rough blond hair. "Watch it you, or I'll show you how much my taijutsu has improved." He smirked at her, giving her his trademark foxy smile. "Ooh, I'm so scared. I guess we'll have to have a little match later. To see how much you've...improved."

But then she blushed, suddenly realizing how close his face was to hers. VEEEERY close, his nose brushing against hers, and he somehow missed her emerald orbs flickering down to his lips. Or DID he?

_'Does he even know what he's doing? He's so close I could just...He could just..._

It would seem that these past three years had signifcantly dampened her 'love' for Sasuke...

But at that moment, Naruto removed his hand from her head, and she let out a small sigh of relief/disappointment. He smiled as he gave her a quick once over, making her blush again. She had certainly grown up, and was ANYTHING but little now **(If you catch my drift)**"So how have you been Sakura-chan? I like the new look. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Sakura grinned as she revealed that almost everyone had become Chunin while he was away. "Yep! All the genin, myself included, are all Chunin! Cool huh? I guess you have some catching up to do."

He chuckled, and her heart skipped a beat, for an unknown reasons. "I'm already a Chunin, Sakura-chan."

A confsued look appeared on her face, as she tilted her head to the right. "Eh? How did that happen?"

Naruto grinned as well as he informed her that Tsunade had mad him a Chunin when he returned from his journey a few hours before everyone knew. "The only reason I don't have my vest right now is because I wanted them to make mine...special."

She raised an eyebrow at this new Naruto. "Special? How so?" He shook his head, a wry grin on his face. "Nope. You'll see what I meant once I get it."

She let out a mock sigh at this. "That's not fair." _'He's completely different from before. He actually looks kinda... handsome... _Now _she _gave him a quick once over and he smiled when he caught her doing so, his voice laced with amusement, as he pretended to flex, showing off his tan muscular arms, his jacket tied about his waist, as he was wearing a black muscle shirt instead, due to the heat. "Sakura-chan, are you checking me out?"

Blushing, she decided to change the subject, she smiled and answered with a question of her own, her tone deliberately unsure, as she dug her right heel into the ground. "Naruto, do I look any different to you? More... grown-up?"

Now she controlled her blush as she said it, making her face turn a pale pink as Naruto gave his response, his voice warm. "Yeah, Sakura. You're even more beautiful than when I left. DEFINITELY more grown up. I guess I could say you blossomed. It's hard to believe huh?"

She gave him a bright smile, despite the butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah- Then his ears pricked and he grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him as one _very _excited Konahamaru landed where she had been standing mere moments before.

The excited genin grinned as he saw Naruto, the young teen was practically bursting with joy. "Boss! You're back!" Then his gaze fell on Sakura, who was held tightly in Naruto's arms, her head resting on his chest, his heartbeat sounding in her left ear. His grinned as his tone became that of someone who _thinks _that they know whats going on, when in reality they have no clue whatsoever. "And you landed a girlfriend already?!" He flashed his pearly whites in a wide grin and closed his eyes, giving him a thumbs up as he did so. "NICE! That's just like you boss! You're always getting all the girls! I wish I could do that!"

Sakura turned beet red at this, and Naruto gave a sigh smiling as he did so. He gently let go of Sakura, missing the sad sigh from her, as he turned to face his young friend. "Konahamaru, Sakura-chan and I are just friends, nothing more." He turned to Sakura, a knowing smile on his face, and she saw that _this _time he seemed truly happy for her. "Besides, Sakura-chan said she loves Sasuke. Right Sakura-chan?"

The poor Haruno was taken a back by this, and in both a good and a bad way. Part of her was glad that he had taken her words to heart, and another was sorry that he had seemingly given up on her, just like Lee had so many years ago after Tenten told him that she loved him. _'He's giving up on me? I actually feel sad about that... I don't WANT him to give up on me..._

Making a serious note to tell him otherwise later, she watched as Konohamaru showed off Naruto's original technique, the Sexy Jutsu. As soon as he turned into the smoke covered woman, Jiraiya immediately got a _huge _nosebleed, and Sakura's jaw dropped at the jutsu, a tick mark appearing on her forehead now, as she cracked her knuckles, ready to beat the stupid genin into a pulp. _'Why you little pervert! You are SO dead!'_

Narutohowever had a different reaction, one that startled the anger out of her. He sighed and shook his head, a bemused smile on his face as he did so. "Hey, I'm to old to be doing such childish things. And you should know better Konohamaru." Konohamaru's jaw dropped, and he released the jutsu at that, the smoke fading to reveal the dumbstruck genin. "SAY WHAT?!" Sakura smiled at this new display of maturity, and nodded.

"He's right. Such perverted acts disgrace women. You should be ashamed of yourself." The genin hung his head, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, and grinned as he handed the boy a scroll, his tone serious. "Here, try learning _this _jutstu. It's an A-rank jutsu known as the Rasengan, left by the foruth Hokage. It took him _years _to master this, while _I_ mastered it in just a week. Think you can do better than that?"

Sensing a challenge, the new genin jabbed his finger at the Chunin, tone defiant as he flared his nostrils. "Oh yeah?! I'll have it down pat in three days just you wait and see!" But then a sheepish expression formed on his face, as he scratched the back of his head, realizing that he needed instructions on how to 'master' it. "Uh, how do I do it again boss?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this, as Naruto explained the three steps and so on, tot he sheepish Genin, who took all of it down on a note book that he had pulled out of nowhere.

_'Wow kid. You really have grown up.' _He then saw Sakura fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, stealing glances at her blond teammate, then loking away before he could notice. He grinned as the teen bid her farewell and began to take off to find the rest of his old friends, turning away from her, and drawing a sad look from the Haruno. _'And it looks like you've becoming quite the ladies man. I guess you have me to thank for that..._

But before he could take more than one step, Sakura grabbed his wrist, causing him to halt and turn to face her as she spoke, before he could, now with a stammer much like Hinata's. "Na-Naruto-kun, I'll...I'll go with you! I haven't seen any of them in a while either, and I;m sure I could help you find then easily!" Naruto nodded at this, as she reluctantly, VERY reluctantly released her grip on his wrist. "Okay then! We'll go say hello to everybody together!"

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief at this. She had just given him a bold faced lie, but she needed an excuse to spend more time with him, to see if he really WAS more mature...

She just wanted...to be near him for a little while longer...

Jiriaya snorted as they took off. "That was the worst lie I've EVER heard. But it looks like he fell for it."

Then, with a perverted giggle, he turned in the opposite direction, to go pay Tsunade a little visit...


	2. You Missed Me? Naruto's Rage!

Naruto and Sakura raced through the streets, Sakura right at his side, her hand mere inches from his. She was dying to say something, ANYTHING, but she was struck speechless once again, as they dashed through the streets. Finally, Naruto seemed to notice that she was looking at him, and as he began to trun his head to chek, she quickly shied her face away, and the fact that she was blushing did not escape him.

But he said nothing, and a small smile palyed across his lips as he looked forward again. "Ah! There's Kiba and Hinata!"

The two looked up as they heard him call their names, and Naruto arched a golden eyebrow as he saw that they were holding hands. "Oh? And when did THIS happen?" Hinata's blush was far redder than Kiba's, as she beheld her long time crush in front of her. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun. I r-really m-missed you."

Kiba immediately released her hand, revealing a bandaged palm "Hey! Its not like that, I was just bandaging a cut she got when we were training, that's all!" We aren't going out! Besides, I already have a girl!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And who might she be?" Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it as a cheery voice echoed behind him, causing a wamr smile to form on his face as he seemed to recognize the voicr. "Aha! There you are Kiba-kun!"

A second later, a pair of tan arms faded into view, and snaked around his chest, as a familiar looking girl rested her head on his shoulder, laying against the Inuzuka's forehead, her long brwon hair cascading down her shoulders, from the white tank top she wore, with long baggy black pants. Kiba blushed even further now, causing Naruto to snicker a bit. "Well I'll be! You and Tenten are a couple!" He now gave his friend a hearty slap on the back, nearly knocking his tattooed friend over as he did so. "Congrats Kiba! I'm proud of ya buddy!"

Sakura mentally frowned at this. THAT meant she still had some competition in the form of Hinata, who was stealing shy glances at Naruto, much like Sakura had earlier. But then her gaze fell on Sakura, and the look in her pale lavender eyes said it all. "He MINE! Don't even think about it slut!" Sakura let out a sigh now, as she glared right back at the Hyuuga, sparks flying between them, which only Tenten noticed, and smirked at. "Ooh, it looks like we have a little rivalry here."

_'Man, I knew this wasn't going to be easy..._

_--_

_(Hours later)_

The sun was now beginning to set, and the two had just bid goodbye to Neji and Lee. Whilst they had seen everyone, it had taken a bit to track them all down, and as a result, it was now nearly night. Naruto spoke first as their walk carried them through the park. "I can't believe Temari and Shikamaru are dating! Who would've thought THAT would happen?"

Sakura laughed at that, remembering how the two had gotten together, how Shikamaru had caught Temari in his shadow possession to make her kiss him, and from there, it was al downhill. "That's nothing! You should have _seen_how they got together!" Then she realized that she wasn't supposed to say that, and clamped both hands over her mouth, as Naruto frowned at her. "Sakura, you said you hadn't seen them in _months. _So how did you know how they got together?"

She stammered a bit now, and Naruto sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, increasing his pace a bit to walk beside her.

"So, you really missed me that much? Enough to lie to me, just to be with me for a bit?" Naruto said as they walked around a couple that was making out, right in the middle of the walkway, as he escorted Sakura home.

She blushed a bit as she shied her face away from his, their sandaled feet making small slapping noises as they slapped gently against the paved sidewalk path, the sounds of the nightime insects and other nocturnal creatures of the night, slowly waking up from their daytime slumber. "Y-yeah, actually. It was the only way I could think to spend some time with you. I really missed you, and you don't know how much it tore me up. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't go outside, I didn't even care about how I looked. All I cared about was seeing you again."

The sun had set now, and it was a clear starry night, as lightning bugs took to the air, and began to light up the night with their small intermittent glows, seen one minute, gone the next, reappearing and disappearing at random slow intervals, lighting up the dark in all their little radiant glory, a magical scene before the two Chunin.

It was a lovely night.

But then a somber look appeared on Naruto's whiskered face. "You didn't react like that when Sasuke left…"

"I know, and that's what I found kinda odd," she said and stopped to face him, getting in front of him now, FORCING him too look at her. "But within the past few days, I finally understood why I was taking it so hard and why I missed you so much." He stiffened a bit now, but acted like nothing had happened, and walked around her, his back still to her as they walked, whilst she was forced to follow after him, as the glow from the fireflies lit his face.

"Oh? And why's that?"

Again she loked away, her face hidden in the dark, but only for a moment, as the glow of fireflies revealed it, as she turned her head to look up at him pleadingly, even though he was refusing to turn his head, and look at her. "B-Because… I finally realized I couldn't live without you, Naruto. I really couldn't. I-it was like everywhere I looked I was reminded about the little things, the stupid things you did or said… and I really missed them all and I thought I would never see you again…

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks now, and just stared down at her, dumbfounded, speechless, and for a brief moment, Sakura felt hope, that he would admit his feelings then and their

And he did, but they were not the feelings she had expected at that moment. Then anger began to play across his face, as many thoughts ran through his head. She was lying to him. She was just picking him as a second option. No way in HELL that was going to happen."What about your precious _Sasuke-kun_?" This part was spoken with sarcasm. Then his tone turned venomous, and she paled a bit as he glared at her with THOSE eyes. Those red crimson slitted eyes, that betrayed so much anger and loss. "You're just saying these things, because he left you, and now I'm a second choice?! No freaking way!"

Now she could see he was more than upset with her, he was downright furious! "I thought you 'loved' him, Sakura, and here you are saying you have feelings for me?!" Sakura stammered a bit now, taken aback by his aggressive response, then shook her head. "I thought I did. But after three years, I just couldn't find any reason why I even tolerated him. He was always so cold and harsh to me, and you were the exactly the one I needed, and WANTED all this-

She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away, hissing angrily at her, as the red eyes of the Kyuubi bored into her startled emerald orbs. "Shut up! You know NOTHING of the pain I have experienced! And you made it ten times worse! You have no right to torment me with false emotions!"

She was finally getting to him, and she was NOT going to stop now as she shouted right back at him. "I'm not faking it Naruto-kun!"

"Yes you are, you lying wench! You NEVER used 'kun' before, so why now huh?!" The Kyuubi was taking over now, judging by the way he spoke, furthering his rage into fierce hate at the Haruno. She had really done something to anger him, but what was it that she had done?

"Then tell me!" She pleaded, as she grabbed him by the shoulders, to prevent him from running, wincing as red chakra burst into life about him, filling the air with a sinister presence. A presence that she knew all too well. "Naruto, what happened to you?" He roared at her, now, his his teeth having turned into fangs as she spoke, his very appearance more feral. "What does it look like?! You should know what I am by now! What has been sealed inside me for all eternity!"

She shook her head, knowing, but wanting HIM to tell her. "Please tell me Naruto-kun! Let me back in! PLEASE! I'm sorry! I want you and only you!" Then for some reason, he gave a tired sigh, as the red chakra faded away, his red demonic eyes returning to their usual un-slitted blue. Sakura blinked at this, wondering if this was Naruto or the Kyuubi in control. "Naruto-kun?" He looked behind him, and sat down on a bench, shrugging off her hands before he did so. "Sit down Sakura."

Sakura was sitting right next to him a second later, listening intently, hanging on every word as he began to speak, sounding resigned and sad, the words breaking her heart into little pieces as he spoke.

"Brace yourself, you're gonna hear a lot, as this goes all the way from my birth to now." With that he started off with the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of him, showing her the seal on his belly, as he lifted the muscle shirt up. Sakura noticed the seal, but concentrated more of the abs. Nice and muscular led to the word _hot_. She suddenly turned hot headed as she felt a blush creep onto her face, turning her cheeks, then her entire face, as red as a tomato. _'Damn, I'm turning into a pervert!'_

Next he started to discuss his childhood, and how the villagers tormented him, hated him, despised him for the demon inside of him. Sakura now felt total anger as his life story started out so badly, leaving her bad past in the dust. He was beaten, lonely, taunted, and hated by the villagers she thought were so nice. Then he got into the academy, in which he stopped after his failure up until the point he graduated, telling her of Mizuki and the place he first found out about the Kyuubi.

He let out a deep breath/sigh as he finished, and for a moment there was not a sound to be heard. "There you go. That's my life story."

Seconds later, she finally broke."Na..ru...to...kun." She couldn't hold it any longer as her emotions got the better of her. She quickly reached over and Naruto was totally unprepared as she hugged him, tears leaking out of her emerald eyes now, and staining his black shirt with moisture.

"Your life was(sob) so hard and I didn't (sniff) make it any easier for you. How could you hold that smile everyday given the things you were given? And I always stomped on you!" Now she wailed openly into his chest, letting loose the torrent of misery that had started to build ever since he had left for three years."And I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! Im' really truly sorry!"

Shocked and blushing like crazy he hugged her back, the anger fading from his face now, his tone kind and gentle. "Sorry about that, but I needed you to see the truth. You're little 'hits' I could have dodged all of them, and knocked you on your butt at any time." Confused now, she pulle dher face up from his shirt, still hugging him, her arms around his back, and it was more than evident on her face, the confusion that is.

"But (sniff) why didn't you? I would have(sob) deserved it!"

Now HE shook his head, the rough blond hair ruffling a bit, in a gentle breeze that passed by them. "The reason I didn't was... was...

Dear Kami! He was going to have to say it out loud!

Sakura was getting even mre upset now, thinking he didn't WANT to tell her, as the tears dripped out of her eyes. "Was what?! Tell me!"

And he did, the words barely a whisper, but still she heard them, and her heart stopped for a full second. "Because the reason I always asked you out was, it wasn't just a crush, my feelings for you were, no ARE so much more than that Sakura. I...l-l- I love you."

A second later, tears poured out of her eyes, but these were not tears of sadness and misery. These were tears of mirth and joy, pure happiness, and laughter, not sorrow and pain. "Really? You love me?" Then she moved her arms up, to wrap them around his neck, as she rested her head against his chest, the sound of his strong heartbeat sounding into her left ear. "You really meant it?"

He nodded as he rested his head atop hers. "Every single word. I just didn't know how to say it until now."

"Me too."

Now he was perplexed. "Neh? What do you mean by that?"

A smile began to creep up on her face, as she felt the last of her inhibition swept away, in the rush for her now FULLY realized feelings for her long time best friend. " Baka. I meant I feel the same way as you feel for me. _'Dear Kami I must be dreaming! Sakura-chan's going to say it! PLEASE don't let me wake up!'_

Then, at long last, she DID say it, and he nearly jumped for joy. "I...love you too Naruto-kun. It just took me awhile to realize it. And I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

He heard all her words, and the emotion behind them. This wasn't fake. She DID mean every single word.

He smelled her hair, which nearly exploded his nose with the luscious scent he was taking in. Sakura pulled back as she looked toward his face his eyes. The sadness in his eyes were gone, as she could only see sheer amounts of delight and happiness. She accepted him and that was all that mattered, all was forgiven now. They stared into each others eyes their faces leaning in,ever so slowly. It was a moment _long_ overdue, as they both made contact with their lips. The passion, the romance, the feeling, it was all so new, yet very pleasurable for the both of them. The heat, the burning flame of their dormant love, now exploded like a volcanic eruption inside them. Their hearts melted into each other as their kiss came to an end.

After about a minute, they pulled back staring into each others eyes confirming their feelings, as Naruto lowered his hands to her wide hips, as she pushed him down onto the bench, falling atop him now, and letting out a soft whimper as he dug his hands in ever so gently, digging his fingertips in, and sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her body. With the confirmation complete, they leaned into each other once again, back into the flames of their passion, with even more intensity than before. Naruto's tongue poked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, in which she happily allowed. They explored each others mouth, Sakura tasting ramen, Naruto tasting sweet strawberries. And they both tasted..._delicious._

Then, ever so slowly, their kisses changed from slow and sensual, to rapid and fierce, further betraying the intense passion they had for each other, as the two each let out a soft moan of ecstasy. _'This is wonderful...we're definitely NOT dreaming..._

Their tongues danced a beautiful, harmonial dance that could only be done by ones in intense love. After what seemed like an eternity, they both hesitantly broke the kiss as they gasped for air, shaky grins on their faces now.

"Wow." They both said it at the same time, then laughed. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed it was already 11:00, and let out an annoyed sigh at that.

"Sorry Naruto-kun it's getting late. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow."

"Hmmm...Sakura-chan, is it possible you've got the hots for me?"

She gave him a warm smile as she leaned in to nuzzle her nose against his. "Perhaps... We'll see tomorrow after training."

Naruto noticed the seductive tone in her voice and shivered at the thought of it. Oh yeah, life in Konoha was just one big roller coaster, and he_ loved_ it!

Then she pulled him up off the bench, and the two happily continued their trek to Sakura's house, hand in hand. Sakura was positively _glowing _on the inside. _'CHA! Love triumphs! Take THAT Hinata! He's mine now! He said he loves me! Kami, I'm so HAPPY! YAAAAAAAY!'_


	3. Daydream! Sakura's Grief and Sorrow!

**(Hehehehe! Guess what? That little thing that happened last chapter...it was all just Sakura's daydream! Sorry if that spoiled things for you guys, but they haven't hooked up...yet!)**

Sakura...

She didn' hear, him so caught up was she in this feeling of bliss. _'Hmm? What is it..._ But then, he raised his voice, and his words jerked her out of her pleasant thoughts, bringing her back to harsh reality.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Why are you spacing out?"

Blinking rapidly, she looked about where they were, and much to her horror, she saw that they were still walking through the park...

But they weren't holding hands.

In fact, he was walking slightly in front of her, arms in his pockets, as he looked at her over his shoulder. "You all right? You kinda just spaced out on me there."

Looking around in growing panic, she saw that they had passed the bench, and she choked back a scream as she realizaed all that had just happened...

Was a daydream, and none of it had actually happened. _'NO! I wanted that to be REAL! It seemed so real! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOO!'_

Desperate, she wracked her mind for any trace of the daydream being real, but there was nothing. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that they had just passed the couple that was kissing in the middle of the walkway, and she had to use all her willpower not to burst into tears at that very moment. _'Why me?! This isn't fair!'_

Sensing that something was amiss, and judging by the way she was hanging her head, and holding her arms about herself, Naruto KNEW that something was up. _'Huh? She was fine just a second ago. What happened?'_

Slowing his pace, he fell back, and now walked by her, side by side, as if to comfort her, as the poor girl looked miserable now. "You okay?" The sound of his voice caused her to jerk her head up, and naruto hissed in a sharp intake of air, as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes, as the left the park, and began to walk down the street that would lead them to her house. "Are you hurt? You're crying."

She felt his right hand on her face for a moment, and then he dried the tears away with that hand. She wished that she had the glow of the fireflies, so that she could see his face. _'What is he feeling right now? Does he ache for me, the same way I just HAVE to be with him..._ But they had left them back in the park, and she couldn't see his face clearly, all she could see were his blue eyes, those lovely sapphire orbs...

And his next words, they made her want to just grab his hair, and pull his face down, and kiss him with all her might. "Sakura, one as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying." The next thing she knew, he had pulled her into a hug, her head resting against his chest, his head atop hers, as he softly murmured into her hair. "You can tell me anything, you know that? I told you before, I'm here for you." She choked back a sob now, and needilly, sadly, wrapped her arms around his back, locking them there, not wanting to let go of him to have her reality shattered yet again.

"Is it Sasuke? Do you still miss him?"

She noticed that unlike her little waking dream, their was compassion in his voice, not cold and unfeeling ice. So she shook her head now, staining his muscle shirt wet yet again with her tears. "Uh-uh. It's not (sob) Sasuke." He noticed the fact that their was no affectionate added to his name. _'She didn't use kun. Is she getting over him?'_

Now, despite her best efforts to hold onto him, he pulled away, drawing a small sniffle from her, as he now placed both hands firmly on HER shoulders, much like she had done to him, or thought she did. She still couldn't see his face, and since they had stopped in the darkest part of the street, she had no idea what he was thinking, as she couldn't read his face in the inky blackness. But the way he said the next words, made her realize that he WAS here for her. "Sakura. Tell me. I want to help." Then a more cheery tone entered his voice, causing her to blush as he moved his head, to rest his forehead against hers.

"That's what best friends do, right? They stick around, and when THEIR best friend is in trouble, they pull them out of their funk, and show them how to-

She felt like she was going to faint, as she felt his left hand detach from her shoulder, to push her lips, somehow visible to him, upward in a smile as he spoke that word. "Smile."

Her words were a whisper on the wind as he released that hand, the one on her face, and seconds later, she heard a small whirling sound, and it was coming from his free hand. She knew he wasn't going to attack her, but what was he-

She soon found out, as a small blue rasengan formed in his open palm, lighting the dark alleyway with its pale blue light, and revealing his face to her, which was lit by his charming foxy grin. "See Sakura-chan? Its easy to smile. Go ahead and try it." She gave him a slow shaky smile, and made no effort to bonk hi, as his free hand patted her on the head. "Easy right?"

She nodded nervously, a light red blush on her cheeks, not seen in the darkness. "Hai. Piece of cake."

Inwardly, she gave a dry chuckle. How ironic was it, that SHE who had told him time and time again in the past, that she just wanted to be friends, now wanted to be so much more? And here he was, all calm, cool and collected, much like she SHOULD be.

Talk about role reversal. Here she was, DYING to tell him how she felt, but she feared that it might not go as well as in her WONDERFULLY realistic daydream. It could end up much worse! He might say he hated her! Or that, Kami forbid, he liked someone else! But she gave no voice to her thoughts, and so they were left unspoken.

He nodded in return, then released the chakra, the blue glow fading a second later, along with the small sphere of light. But now she had her own light, as his words had warmed her, and given her the one thing that she needed the most in this world.

Hope. He had given her hope, that he still just might have feelings for her after all. Then, she nearly shouted in surprise, and startled anxiety, as she felt something warm and light draped over her shoulders, for he had seen her shivering and interpreted it as she was cold.

It was his jacket. Immediately and instinctively, she hugged the warm fabric of his coat about herself, to keep warm, and she deeply inhaled the scent through her nose, HIS scent that so heavily permeated the lightweight and soft material. It smelled like...ramen. "Why did you give me your jacket?" If she could have seen his face, she would have seen the foxy grin he gave her again. But the grin and mirth were more than evident in his voice. "Because you were cold. A gentleman doesn't leave a young lady like yourself out in the frigid air."

She felt herself swoon at his eloquent words, and yet again had to force down the desire to kiss him. _'Not here. Its not the right setting. I have to ask him out first, THEN I can kiss him..._

And dear kami, he had no IDEA how much she wanted to do that!

Then she felt him take her hand in his, and a second later, she stumbled forward, as he gently pulled her along behind him, allowing her to regain her balance, and not fall flat on her face. "Now lets get you home. Its getting late, and I'd hate to get your parents mad."

NOW she had something to talk with him about!

"I don't think you'd have to worry about that...

He soon found out why.

--

(Half an hour later)

Sakura stopped him, as they reached her house. "This is my apartment. I don't live with my folks anymore." Naruto gave a low whistle at this and as he did so, at that exact moment, the clouds parted, and the light of the crescent moon shone down on him, as if a divine spotlight had been fixated upon him, illuminating him in the glow. "You got your own place too? Not bad." Again Sakura cast a shy sidelong look at her teammate, and suppressed a whistle of her own as she saw him in the light of the moon. _'Dear Kami, he's H.O.T. HOT!'_

But it was getting late, and such thoughts would be getting her nowhere. So with a resigned sigh she took a hesitant step forward, then another, and another, until she had reached the front foor of her house. Naruto still stood there, and to him, it was as if a spotlight was on HER, as he had to admit, she looked LOVELY tonight. _'But she loves Sasuke, and I won't get in the way of-_

Now her voice startled him out of his reverie, her soft and sweet feminine voice shaking him out of his thoughts. "Naruto-kun?"

He blinked once, then looked to her, the light now shining down on the both of them, illuminating them faintly in the soft glow. "Hmm?"

She fidgeted nervously on her porch, her left hand still on the doorknob, turning it from left to right in nervous embarassment as too what she was about to ask. "Would you...

She had his attention now, so enraptured was he in her beauty. Kami she looked _adorable _when she was flustered like this!

"Would I," were his calm words. He made a gesture with both hands, indicating for her to go on. Which she did, her head hung low, and now shied away from his warm gaze, dreading what he might or might NOT say once she asked him. "This is going to sound so corny...

He shook his head, having heard her mutter those words. "Its not corny. Just speak your mind, Sakura-chan. I'm all ears." He tugged on them as he said the last part, and she giggled a bit now, covering her mouth with her free gloved hand, feeling her nervousness and tension washed away, by this new mature Uzumaki. NOW she could ask him, whilst her meekness and nervousness were held at bay by him funny gesture,"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

The she realized the implications of what she had just said, and her face turned as red as a tomato, and she spoke her words, at a rapid pace, barely heard by even his sharp hearing. "Itsokayifyoudontwanttoiunderstandsoiwontfeelbadifyousayno!"

A second later, much to her startled surprise, he appeared in front of her, in a swirl of leaves, his right hand leaning against the door, as he looked down at her, a warm look on his face. "Sure. I'll pick you up at...

He paused, as if he was trying to think of an appropriate time. "How's seven sound?"

She nodded, now, feeling the warmth and hapiness begin to shoot through her. "YATTA!" Then she realized that she had just shouted aloud, and saw the amused expression on Naruto's face. The desire to kiss him was almost uncontrollable now. "Um I mean, seven sounds great."

He smirked yet again, and then leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, makingher turn as red as a tomato. "Fine. Seven it is. I'll see you at training tomorrow. Later."

Then he was gone again, in a swirl of leaves, and Sakura knew THIS time, it had been no daydream. Once again she gave out a joyous exclamation. "YATTA! I DID IT! I asked Naruto-kun out!"


	4. Took You Long Enough

Naruto was grinning like an idiot as he strolled home that night, knowing that he had given Sakura a lasting impression. "Man, that was perfect! She is so gonna remember that!"

Triumphantly, he pumped one fist into the air.

Life was good.

--

(Next night)

Naruto was calmly waiting outisde Sakura's apartment, as 7:00 rolled around, and he was surprisingly calm cool and collected, despite the fact that this would be his first 'date' with Sakura.

_'Unbelievable. I'm actually going on a date with her.'_

She emerged from the door, and he let out a low whistle as she turned to lock the door behind her. "Dang."

Instantly she turned around, but instead of a scowl, she wore a smile, as well as a light red blush upon her cheeks. Performing a small twirl, she gave him a good look at her outfit, her now longer hair twirling about her from the movement, before she glided to a stop on her left heel.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly

What she wore, was actually quite surprising.

Gone was the ugly dress/outift she always wore, and in its place was a black strapless halter top, which strained against the large bossom Sakura now boasted.

Aye, she had _definitely _matured over the years.

In addition to the halter top, she also sported a a dark leather skirt, which ended several inches above her knees, serving to further accentuate her figure.

She also wore black high heels which brought her ensamble to a close, leacing her at around the same height as him.

Taking long smooth strides down the short flight of steps that was her porch, se easily wafted over to him, wide hips swaying as she did so, deliberately accentuating her movements, walking a fine line now.

"Hot." Was Naruto's simple reply as she stopped before him on equal footing now, thanks to the high heels.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Was her sultry reply, whilst she visibly restrained herself from any other expression of the desire she was beginning to feel.

_'Gotta be careful here. I can't afford to overdo it, or he might get turned off.'_

Smirking, he extended his arm to her, and she smiled as she snaked her own arm around his elbow. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way," Was his reply.

--

(Later)

Pointing to his left with her free hand, Sakura directed him around a bend as she did so. "That's the place!" She chirped happily, as she made a concious effort to keep up her ruse.

Naruto turned and stared at the mass of people standing in line before the neon sign that proclaimed the name of the illustrious club. "Wow, this place _is_ popular."

They approached the well-built bouncer that guarded the entrance to the club, black sunglassses over his eyes, hiding them behind the opaque glass. From out of his pocket Sakura fished out a card and held it up to the beefy man.

She smiled brigthly at the bounce then, and jerked her head towards Naruto, who was glaring right back at the guard, sparks visibly flying between the two. "Take it easy Bruno," She said cheerily, causing the muscled man to look at her card, then back to her.

She flashed him the peace sign in response. "He's with me."

The bouncer nodded and reluctantly allowed the two entry.

Immediately they were assaulted by the music that was being blasted out of the speakers,nearly deafening in its intensity.

Outside it had been an acceptable volume but inside it seemed to be _ten times_ as loud.

Naruto started when Sakura grabbed his wrist and led him towards a flight of stairs, smiling brightly the entire time.

"Come on! I wanna give you a look around!" He then relaxed and started to look around the club, as he was led through it by his eager teammate.

Most of the ground floor was open-plan to maximise the amount of clubbers that could fit into the place. The bar ran around the edge of the dance floor and there was a set of doors that led off to the toilets.

Then there was the balcony that circled above the dance floor. This was a place for the VIPs to sit and watch the action below while they took a break from dancing.

He stumbled forward a bit, as he was led up the stairs, to yet another daccefloor, this one more crowded than its larger cousin on the lower level. A Dj was here as well, and Naruto was nearly deafened by the blaring bass speakers, as it felt like he had just gotten a Primary Lotus to the head from Lee on a sugar rush.

"Pretty loud, isn't it?" Shouted Sakura over the bass, a wide smile on her face as she said so. Naruto nodded and shouted his response as well.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

She laughed as the music suddenly died away, to be replace by a song of a faster pace. "Simple. I wanted you up here, because_-_

Suddenly she blushed, the words hitching in her throat, unable to say them.

_'Darn it! Why is he making me so flustered?!'_

A grin grew on his face as the crowd parted to make room for them.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

He pulled her into the crowd now, a grin on his face as the people closed in around them, moving to the music. "Let's dance."

--

Everyone kept glancing at Naruto and Sakura as the two friends tore it up on the dance floor, their faces incredibly close to the other's, their noses brushing as they swayed back and forth, before the song changed again, as did they, mirroring the somewhat slower beat.

Naruto now got behind Sakura, who bit her lip to keep fro saying anything foolish, as she felt his hands on either side of her hips, her body now pressing against his, as they began to dance again, his fingers digging softly into her, she could feel him on her skin.

_'Mmmmm... Why is he making me feel so-_

She felt her face heatup as his arms moved from her waist, to encirlce about her stomach, laying his hands over hers, which were resting over her stomach.

_'Hot..._

She felt a stirring within her, and mentally cursed herself, as she made no effort to pull away from him, her mind telling her not to do this, but her body saying yes, yes, yes.

_'Crap, crap, crap! Its just Naruto! Calm down_...

The feeling welled within her, until she was powerless against it.

Sakura bit back a groan as she slipped for one second, and turned herself around in Naruto grasp, facing him now, her arms, as if against her will, snaking round his neck.

Her emerald eyes strayed to his lips for one second, then abrutply looked away, only to lock into his deep cerulean eyes, which held her gaze there, and refused to let her go.

_'Dang it! This is the worst ever! I can't kiss him! No, no kissing!'_

She had to do something, before she completley lost control.

"Naruto...

She was barely able to grind that word out, and the rest of it was growing increasingly difficult to say, as she was oh, so tempted to give into her desires, right here and now.

"Yeah?"

"The reason I brought you here tonight was-

She looked away, finally pulling her gaze from his, in an effort to compose herself...

Only to feel his lips against hers, covering her mouth with his own, warm and soft, and SO sweet...

Her teal eyes widened, shock plastered over her face, that he had actually...

Kissed...

Her...

Her resolve swayed, her will crumbling ever so slowly, as warm fuzziness rose within her heart.

She began to forget the reasons why she wanted to be 'just friends', and when she tried to grasp at them, they slipped from her fingers, slippery to the touch, her mind to foggy to focus on anything but the moment.

_'Kami, it feels so good..._

His hands lowered from her waist, now resting slightly on her backside, as the music slowed.

But she did not slap them away, no, not as he pulled her close, not deepening the kiss, just resting his lips chastely against hers...

AND his sapphire blue eyes were wide open, staring calmly into her emerald green.

Almost as if he was waiting for her.

At last, it all became just too much.

She couldn't hold back any more, it was impossible for her to do so.

Finally, at long last, closing her eyes, she gave in, kissing him back with a fierce intensity that she did not know of, as she grabbed him by the back of his neck, her lips firm against his own, as his own eyes drifted shut.

This kiss was anything but chaste, as she snaked her tongue into his mouth, letting out a soft throaty moan as she felt his hands squeeze her where they rested, only serving to make her kiss him all the fiercer, now shoving him away from the crowd, until his back slammed up against the wall, the impact serving to momentarily jar their lips apart.

Then she got control of herself again, tears in her eyes as she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm taking advantage of you like this."

His gaze, which had been dreamy just a moment ago, hardened, as he suspected foul play. "What are you talking about?"

His voice was eerily calm, but that did not mean he wasn't angry inside.

She forcefully pulled away from him, looking fearfully at the crowd, hoping, _begging, _that everyone had not seen that. But then she felt him grab her roughly, abruptly spinning her round.

It rose again within her as his eyes bored into hers.

"Don't you give me that." He whispered, as he drew her close again, and unlike before, she felt FAR less inhibitions, to resist the urge to kiss him with wild abandon.

"You've changed... She murmured, as her lips neared his, their eyes already drifting shut.

A wry grin creeped up upon his face, as he let out a chuckle.

"You finally realized it huh?"

Then there were no more words, as their lips met, their arms now holding each other in a fiercely passionate grip.

And THIS time, there was no pulling away from either of them.

Tears began to spill over Sakura's face, through her closed eyes, as she realized how long she had kept him waiting, even though he didn't seem to care.

But one thing was for certain in her mind.

She was...

Happy.


End file.
